


The Avatar of Relaxation (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: just a spa day with Asmo
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	The Avatar of Relaxation (Asmodeus x GN!Reader)

If there’s one thing that Asmodeus knows better than anyone, it’s how to relax. And he knows how to make other people relax too. This is why it wasn’t an issue for you when he asked you to relax with him because Lord Diavolo knows you needed it. RAD and life in general has just been stressing you out and a day with Asmo seemed to be just what you needed. Besides, he’s cute and you could never turn down being in the presence of a cute guy, right? He started out super easy; doing your nails and even giving you a nice little hand massage, which felt heavenly by the way.

Of course, you can’t just hang out with Amso and not hear about the latest drama, concerning him and everyone else you knew, and even some people you didn’t know! It’s like Keeping up with the Kardashians, but so much more complicated. “Asmo… who even are they?” You laughed, watching him turn the bath on and scatter some bath salts in them, “hm? Oh silly me! Well Behemoth, he’s an old friend of Levi’s. Yes! I know! Can you believe Levi ever had a friend?!” You shook your head, laughing as you climbed into the tub, letting the towel drop to the floor behind you. 

“And then he--... Oh my, darling. Warn me next time you decide to drop that. I almost lost myself here!” You shrugged at him, grinning up at the demon, “you always find yourself again, too, so no issue there.” “What if I wouldn’t have!?” He was being dramatic, as always, but you found it adorable and just shook your head at him, leaning back in the water, “this is nice…” You could feel your muscles start to relax, feeling something be put on your face, “what’s that?” “A face mask, of course. I can’t have you running around with dehydrated skin. You’ll end up looking like Belphegor, wrinkles and all.” You could hear Asmo giggle behind you as he flattened out the mask on your face, looking down at you. “We’ll do a hair mask later on, too. I can’t have you running around with damaged hair either. “

You shook your head in amusement, taking one of his hands in yours and opening your eyes again so you could look at him, “Join me Asmo. It’s lonely without you in here.” Maybe that was just an excuse to see his pretty self in all his glory, but it never took much to convince Asmodeus to do anything and you really appreciated that. He was quick to shed himself of his clothes, winking at you as he dipped his leg in, getting comfortable across from you, and applying his own face mask. “Here.. let me help.” You moved over to him, smiling softly and placing your hands on his face, smoothing out the mask and pushing his hair out of his face, “there… now we’re matching.” He giggled softly, taking your arm and pulling you closer, “come here.”

You turned around in the water, feeling him spread his legs as you nuzzled against him. “How do you feel?” You only hummed in response, letting your head fall back against his shoulder while his arms wrapped around you, keeping you securely in place, “great… my skin feels icy.” He laughed softly, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub as he lets out a long sigh, “You know… this is the most relaxed I’ve been in a while.” A fake gasp left your lips, “you haven’t been relaxing!? Asmo! That causes wrinkles!” He whined, “I know…!” You didn’t need to see him to know that he was currently pouting, but just as quick as the pout appeared, it also turned into a smile. “So you’ve been listening to me… no, haha, I just feel extra relaxed when you’re here with me. I don’t have to worry about anything.”

You turned your head, smiling up at him, “is this a declaration of love, Asmo? I feel honored.” It was a joke, somewhat. You hoped that he would take the hint, but you were also content if he didn’t. “Well…” He chuckled nervously; you could tell by the way he shifted in the water. Your smile turned sweeter, eyes softly as you leaned up to kiss his cheek, “it’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I know how you feel.” and it was true. You did know how he felt because he was never quite as… himself with anyone else, as he was with you. “You’re my little flower.” heat rose to your cheeks as your smile grew wider, “and you turn me into an even better version of myself. I know! I know… that’s impossible..” You slapped his arm playfully, laughing, “but you do and that’s why.. I can’t let you go.” His arms tightened around you, his head dipping down to meet your lips with his in a sweet kiss. “Hm… better than I thought…” 

You licked along his lips softly before pulling back, noting the taste of roses and just… sweetness. You appreciate that, “well… don’t think I’m letting you roam around free anymore. I’m holding onto this bouquet.” He hummed in agreement, leaning down again, “I wouldn’t like it any other way.” 


End file.
